1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device and a method for calculating efficiency of a simulative power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, electronic devices are powered by external power supplies or internal power supplies. When choosing a power supply for an electronic device, it is needed to design a simulative power supply and evaluate the simulative power supply. An important item of evaluating the simulative power supply is the efficiency of the simulative power supply, therefore, it is necessary to calculate the efficiency of the simulative power supply, and select a suitable power supply for the electronic device by considering the advantages ad disadvantages of the power supply. However, the common device and method for calculating the efficiency of the simulative power supply are complex.
Therefore, an electronic device and a method for calculating efficiency of the simulative power supply are needed.